Jasper Moments
by AussieTurtle
Summary: This fan fiction is basically one shots of my OC Jasper. He is Leo's child from TMNT, ninja turtles. Various versions depending on the chapter; sometimes missions, human AU's, chapters based off of episodes, etc. Please enjoy and drop some reviews by! Also, Jasper is the "main character" of the story My Child, which is a "proper" fan fiction.
1. Oneshot 1 - Daddy Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT  
Jasper is my OC (Own Character). He's featured in my story 'My Child' (and will most likely end up in more fan fictions) and this is a oneshot with him and his daddy, Leo! **

****THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ONLY JASPER AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OF TMNT!**

**-Jasper is a toddler (exact age unknown :P)**

**Oneshot**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Jasper chimed.

Everyone groaned and turned their heads to glare at me. I sighed and turned my head to Jasper and away from the movie we'd been watching for 'Friday Movie Night' as Mikey had temporarily called it, since he'd 'temporarily misplaced his radical naming skills'.

"What is it, Bud?" I cooed.

"HUNGW'EY!" Jasper bellowed, waving his hands around in random directions.

"Alright." I sighed, picking him up and heading to the kitchen, the others sighing in relief.

Jasper hummed the lullaby I'd sung to him last night and put one of his hands onto my shoulder, the other hand going on to my plastron with his fingers curving on the bulge it created, as usual.

I got to the kitchen and bent down by the now-open fridge, cooeing, "What do you want?"

"T'roast!" Jasper chirped, "T'roast! T'oats!"

"You want toast?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and flapped his arms out beside him in a bird-like manner, "T'woast! T'woast! T'woast!"

"Okay, okay," I chuckled, "What you want _on_ the toast?"

"_Dat_ one!" Jasper pointed towards the strawberry jam jar.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. Why had I even asked? What _else_ would _Jasper_ want on his toast? Besides vegemite, of course. He'd taken an odd liking to the Australian spread.

I wrapped one of my arms around Jasper's shell so that he wouldn't fall as I used my other hand to grab the butter and the strawberry jam.

"NO BUTT'WA!" Jasper yelled out suddenly. Mikey screamed in the lounge room, causing the others to laugh.

"_I told you not to pick a horror movie, Scaredy-Cat!"_ Raph teased.

"_And _I_ told _you_ not to call me that!"_ Mikey retorted, embarrassed.

I laughed.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled.

I rolled my eyes and stood, placing Jasper in his high chair before grabbing out a plate, four slices of bread, the toaster and a knife.

"No butt'wa!" Jasper whined.

"_Yes_, butter." I told him.

Jasper whimpered and slumped over. I rolled my eyes and smiled, starting up the toaster and opening up the jar of strawberry jam and the container of butter. Once the toast popped, I began to place the spreads on, Jasper whining as the bread was put onto the toast.

"F'woohd!" Jasper demanded, stretching out his arms dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "Not yet, Buddy."

Jasper whined. I put away everything – but the plate of toast, of course – before picking Jasper up with one hand, placing him on my shoulder, and picking up the food with the other.

I got back to the lounge room and sat down, placing Jasper on one leg and the food on the other. I picked up a bit of toast and handed it to the small infant who giggled happily.

He chomped on the food noisily, "Nom, nom, nom!"

"Sh, Jasper," I said, placing a hand on his head.

Jasper swallowed his food before repeating, "Shhhh."  
I hummed in affirmation. He quietened down then and continued to eat.

And then a zombie popped up onto the screen.

* * *

"Night-Night time, Jasper!" Mikey said, standing up from the lounge and bending down towards the mat where Jasper sat, yelling at the puzzle pieces that surrounded him.

"FIT! FIT! FIT!"

"Jasper, night-night time." Mikey repeated. I walked to the back of the lounge and stared at Mikey, watching.

"No! P'wuzzle wine!" Jasper told him furiously, picking up a puzzle piece prior to trying to jam it into the puzzle.

"Don't make me get Daddy." Mikey told the small infant.

Jasper dropped the puzzle piece, smiling happily, squealing, "DADDY!"

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez, thanks, Mikey."  
"Heh." Mikey shrugged.

I jumped over the lounge using one hand and walked over to Jasper, picking him up, asking, "You want bed?"

"B'wed-ie time!" Jasper giggled.

I began walking towards my room where Jasper slept, stopping and turning around partway, "Oh, and Mikey?"

"Yeah?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Pick up the puzzle for me while I get Jasper to sleep, 'kay?" I said before continuing to my room before Mikey could muster any complaints.

I didn't haft to turn around to know that Mikey was gaping at the thousands of hand-size puzzle pieces spread across the ground, all of which needed to be placed back in its package-box.

"B'wed-dy time, b'wed-dy time, b'wed-dy time, b'wed-dy time," Jasper chanted, placing one hand on my shoulder and curving the other around the plastron on my chest, as always.

"Sh," I whispered, "Otherwise Uncle Raphies gonna come get you!"  
Jasper gasped dramatically, his eyes widening in horror, "No' Un'le Waff'ie!"

"What's that s'pposed to mean?" Raph asked from the dining room.  
Jasper squealed and buried his face into my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. Raph rolled his eyes and went back to his bowl of… Whatever it was he was eating. I continued onto my room and Jasper began singing the lullaby I sang to him; his voice quiet – almost inaudible – as I walked up the stairs.

"Five wittle duck'wings si'ing on a wall. One fell down and went _chirp, chirp, chirp. _Three wittle duck'wings weft on a wall. One-,"

"_Four_ ducklings, Jasper." I mumbled, smiling slightly.

Jasper frowned and corrected himself, "_Floor_ wittle duck'wings weft on a wall. One fell off and went _chirp, chirp, chirp._"

I laughed quietly at his – ever so constant – mispronunciation.

He got to one duckling being left on the wall – I'd had to correct him one more time, though – as I arrived at our room. I shut the door behind me and flicked the switch by the door, the light turning on. Jasper giggled and clapped his hands.

"Story or song?" I asked him, nudging his head with my beak.

"Hmm," Jasper flapped his hands out either side of him as he thought before exclaiming, "S'wory wine! S'wory wine!"

I laughed and walked over to the bookcase and bent down, placing Jasper out of my arm so that he could pick a book. He pulled out every one and stared at the covers, singing the 'Little Ducklings' lullaby as he did so, louder than before.

He stopped singing suddenly and picked up one of the books excitedly, "_Dis_ one!"

I chuckled and picked him up as he waved the book around. I laid down on my bed and flicked the high up switch and clicked the button next to it which had a small picture of a book on it (I'd haft to remember to thank Don again for installing it, it's so useful), turning off the light and turning on the bedside lamp.

Jasper whimpered and snuggled into my side. Donnie had said Jasper was probably just frightened of the lighting changing so suddenly, and that he'd get used to it eventually.

"Story time." I reminded him.

"S'wory wine!" Jasper whispered excitedly, handing me the book he'd chosen.

Mikey and April had made a small children book for Jasper's birthday last year and ever since – much to April and Mikey's enjoyment – Jasper had chosen it for _every_ bedtime story, and nobody could persuade him to pick anything else.

The cover had a picture of a turtle with a glittery shell and giant googly eyes.

"Little Turtle, Big Turtle" I began, turning to the first page which had a picture of a big turtle – me – and a smaller turtle – Jasper – by a pond.

"Once ap'ron a wine," Jasper giggled excitedly, jumping up and down.

"There were two turtles," I continued.

"A _big_ toh'tle and a _wittle _toh'tle." Jasper said happily.

"And what's the big turtle's name?" I asked, looking down at Jasper who was clinging to my arm happily and had the top of his thumb in his mouth.

Jasper giggled deviously, "LEO!"

"Leo?" I faked a gasp, "But that's-!"  
"You'weh name! You'weh name!" Jasper chanted.

"And, oh, look, the little one is _Jasper._ He stole your name!" I cooed.

"Naughty!" Jasper laughed happily.

I chuckled and turned the page.

"One day Jasper and his daddy-," I began before being cut off by Jasper. I rolled my eyes. _'Of course.'_

"Were c'wounting!" Jasper cut in.

I laughed and continued when he didn't, "But his Daddy forgot how to count."  
"Oh nooo!" Jasper gasped, placing his hands over his cheeks.

"Can you help Daddy-Turtle remember how to count?" I read, pointing to the numbers on the page.

Jasper pointed to each number as he spoke it, "One, two, th'wee, floor, f'wive, s'lix, s'weven, eigh'l, nine, T'WEN!"

I turned the page, revealing the sparkle-ridden, smiley page, "Well done, you helped Daddy remember how to count!"

"YAY!" Jasper yelled, smiling happily and giggling like a mad-man.

**A/N: I may add more to this later. Requests welcome! **

**Please review?**

**Thank you! **


	2. Oneshot 2 - Uncle Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

**-This is a HUMAN AU**

**This means that everyone in this chapter are human (the way I imagine them to be human). **_BEFORE YOU READ_**, is this how you would have imagined Jasper to be as a human?****  
****If not, please review and let me know!**** I love hearing what people think the guys would look like human, since it's such a diverse subject :P **

**Oneshot – Uncle Moments/Human AU**

**-Jasper is about 3-6.  
Raph's POV**

It was silent except for the TV, which was playin' the movie Doofus – Mikey – had chosen for movie night, which happened every two to three weeks. I looked over to the said doofus. His bright baby blue eyes were fixated on the television, as if zombified by it, and his blonde hair was hidden by a bright orange beanie. He wore a yellow shirt and jeans.

Donnie sat next to him with his '_I-have-something-more-important-and-more-productive-to-be-doing-right-now!' _look on his face. His coffee brown eyes were on the TV though obviously his mind was elsewhere completely. His coffee brown hair rested against his forehead, slightly curled and he wore his purple rim glasses. His white shirt was partly hidden by a black and purple jacket and his legs were covered in dark blue jeans. He used his forefinger to slide his glasses further up his nose. The action seemed to be unconscious, something he was too accustomed to doing.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked away. I was so bored. How could people do this? Sit around, doin' _nothing_?

I sighed and looked over to Jasper. Leo had needed to do an extra shift at work – his water bill was terrible, since there'd been a problem with the pluming in his house – so the little guy was staying over at my house for tonight. His blue eyes – which resembled his father's, Leo's, so much that sometimes it kinda freaked me out – were watching the TV with little interest and his small fingers held his strawberry jam toast to his mouth and he slowly nibbled on it, never removing the said toast from his mouth.

_*flashback from earlier that night*_

_Jasper laughed, "Daddy _never_ uses the toaster. He says toasters _hate_ him." _

"_Really?" I turned to stare at him, "He's _still_ goin' on 'bout dat?"_

"_Mhm." Jasper confirmed, giggling._

I smirked at the memory. One of Jasper's hands moved from the toast and brushed at his brown hair. He wore a blue shirt with a turtle on the front and a pair of pyjama pants which looked the same, only with more turtles of smaller size and the blue was darker.

I looked over at the clock. There was still half an hour of the movie. I huffed and slumped into my seat. My black – technically charcoal brown, really – hair fell into my view. There were a few strands that were dyed red – I'd dyed them in high school which Dad (Splinter) had practically killed me for – which sort of matched my red shirt, I guess. I wore black jeans that had tears on the knee caps and a chain hangin' out of one of the pockets.

* * *

*_Later_*

"See yous later!" Mikey chirped happily, skipping out of the door.

"Bye, Raph." Donnie said, bending down and giving Jasper a small hug, "See ya, Jazz."  
"Bye-bye, Uncle Donnie." Jasper smiled.

I shut the door as soon as they were out of view and turned to Jasper. He looked up at me with Leo's eyes and smiled wider. '_Freaky.'_ I thought, '_Absolutely freaky.'_

"Um, so…" I said, uncertain.

"So?" Jasper asked, still staring.

"Uh… Yeh should probably… Sleep now…" I told him.

He slumped slightly – disappointed – but nodded, "O-Okay."

"Erm," I hesitated, "U-Unless y-yeh want teh stay up a bit longah?"

Jasper's eyes brightened and he nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Er, I mean, yes please, Uncle Waphie."

I rolled my eyes at the name and asked, "So, what yeh want ter do?"

"Um…" Jasper thought for a moment before replying excitedly, "I wanna draw!"

"D-Draw?" I questioned, "W-Well, okay then…"

I walked to the study room my place had and brought out an A3 piece of paper and the pencil case. I placed the items on the desk, "There you are."

"Th'wunk you, Uncle Raphie." Jasper smiled, scrambling up onto the desk chair and pulling the pencils out of the pencil case.

I sighed and headed to the other side of the room, booting up the computer so that I could finish my resume. Later into the night, Jasper yelled happily, saying he'd finished. I swivelled my desk chair around and headed over to see what he'd drawn.

"It's all us. That one G'wandad, that one Daddy, that one you, an' that one Uncle Pony **[Donnie]**, and that one is Uncle Mi'ley." Jasper explained excitedly.

"How come Uncle Mikey's face covers, like, half the page?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"'Cos everyone says he has a big head." Jasper shrugged.

I laughed and nodded, "Fair enough." I glanced at the clock and grimaced, "Okay, yer need to go to bed now, or ya dad is gonna kill me in deh morning."

"Oh'lay." Jasper said, sliding off of the chair.

'_He really needs tah work on his pronunciation of 'k','_ I thought as the two of us walked towards the guest room. Jasper clambered onto the blue-covered bed before staring at me expectantly.

"Uh… Wot?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"Aren't you going to tell me a bed'wime story? Daddy _oh'ways_ tells me a bed'wime story." Jasper said.

I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Leo telling a bedtime story to a little kid.

"Y-you don't need to, though, I mean, h-he doesn't _oh'ways_ tell me a bed'wime story, j-just sometimes," Jasper stuttered and I realised that he was mistaking the reason for my smirk.

"Hey, hey, 'corse I'm gonna tell yeh a bedtime story." I said, sitting next to him, "Er, so, what story do you, uh…"

"Where'd you get that from?" Jasper questioned, pointing to one of the scars that were on my arm; it was a bite mark that I'd gotten many years ago.

"Um, well… Once, when me and yer dad and yer uncles were all little – littler than you are now, I think – yer grandad was taking us for a walk and yer dad was very silly. He ran off from yer grandad and so I ran after him. Splint'ah wasn't too happy 'bout dat. So, uh, yer dad ran inta this big, mean dog. The dog didn't like yer dad fer that, and tried ta bite 'im but I put my arm up. Kinda silly, really. Should'a just pushed 'im outta the way or somethin'." I told him.

"So, you got that from p'wotectin' my daddy?" Jasper asked.

I nodded hesitantly, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"So… That means that your my guardian angel's guardian angel, then." Jasper concluded.

"Huh?" I raised my eye brows. '_Guardian angels?_'

"Well, God c'weated guardian angels to prot'wect people and my daddy is my guardian angel but I guess even _he_ needs saving some times, huh?" Jasper replied.

"Uh, yeah." I said hesitantly, reluctantly asking, not wanting to discourage the kid, "You believe in God?"

"Mhm. I mean, there _no way_ dat someone like you and Daddy and Grandad and Uncle Mi'ley and Uncle Pony [**that's how he pronounces Uncle Donnie sometimes**] coul' have been made by _acci'went_. Someone _weally_ powerful would have needed ta make yous into being." Jasper explained.

I could feel my cheeks burning up, "I ain't that special, Jasper."

"Yes you a'we. Daddy always says you a'we." Jasper argued.

"H-He does?" I asked, turning to look at the kid, surprised.

"Yeah! Daddy says you can be very anno'wing, though, cuz you o'ways saying stupid stuff but he still loves you very much. Oh! And he always says '_but don't tell him I sai-_,', oops…" Jasper's cheeks burned.

I chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair, "It's a'ight, I won't tell 'im yeh told me."

"Phew! Thank you, Uncle Raphie."

"Anytime." I hesitated and bent down, kissing his forehead, "G'night, Kiddo."

"Night-night, Uncle Waphie!" Jasper giggled, snuggling into the covers.

I walked to the door, switched off the light, and kept the door ajar behind me, before heading to my own bed, exhausted.

**-Jasper is about 4-6 (a **_**young **_**child).  
Mikey's POV**

I knocked on Leo's front door excitedly.

"_Hurry, Jasper, he's at the door." _Leo's blurred voice said.

"_I'm hurrying."_ Jasper told him.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile at the formal-like voice Jasper would always use when talking to Leo. The door opened, revealing Leo and Jasper. Leo's brown hair was already brushed and his blue eyes alert, as always. He wore a black shirt and a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. Jasper was at Leo's feet, wearing a light blue polo shirt and jeans, with an orange backpack. He looked up to me and smiled brightly.

"Hi Uncle Mikey!" He said cheerily.

"Hey Jazz," I bent down and picked the small boy up, spinning in a circle, "Aren't you as cute as ever?"

Jasper giggled and nuzzled into my neck. I stopped spinning and Jasper leant back, laughing.

"So I'll bring him back sometime tomorrow?" I inquired.

Leo nodded and placed his hand on top of his son's head, "Bye, Jasper. Be good, okay?"

Jasper nodded and giggled, "Always, always, _always_."

Leo laughed, too, "I'll see you two tomorrow, then."

"See ya, bro." I replied, waving slightly before heading down stairs and heading onto a fire escape.

Jasper gasped, "_Uncle Mikey!_ Daddy says we're not allowed to do the roof-jumping unless it's an _emer-gem-street!" _

"Oh, c'mon, lil' dude, it's gonna be _fine._ You're gonna be at mine this weekend, which means you'll be living by _my_ rules." I told him, ruffling the slightly curly brown hair on his head.

"Daddy's _not_ gonna like it." Jasper said in a higher pitched voice.

I only laughed. We arrived at the roof and the wind whipped at my blonde hair viciously.

"Ready?" I asked.

Jasper sighed and continued to speak in his higher-pitched, '_you're-going-to-be-in-trouble' _voice, "Al_riiight._"

I laughed and began to run over the rooftops. I wondered how nobody else had come up with the idea and if I'd get in trouble if I was caught. We generally only used this mode of transport at night, when people were less likely to see us. '_Oh well.'_ Jasper giggled and clutched my shirt with one hand while reaching the other one out into the air. I laughed and put my hands on him so that he wouldn't fall off as I did a backflip over the gap of two buildings.

"WOW!" Jasper yelled out, his blue eyes wide.

I laughed and did a front flip over the next gap, and then a side flip.

"That's _so _cool!" Jasper exclaimed.

I smiled before slowing down. We were near my house now; the lack of traffic (and the feeling of freedom) made this my favourite type of way to get around New York. I stopped by my rooftop and entered through a window to the room Jasper slept in when he was over. I let Jasper down and he jumped excitedly.

"That was _so_ cool! I didn't know you could do that! How come you never showed me that before? It was _so_ fun!" Jasper blabbered, going on and on.

I laughed and took the orange backpack from his shoulders and placed it on his bed. Jasper had finished talking and followed me, scrambling up onto the sheets.

"What are we going ta do now?" Jasper asked, standing up on his mattress.

"'Ta'? I repeated, laughing, "You been hanging around Uncle Raphie too much. You're catching onto his accent."

Jasper giggled and shrugged, "Well I _like_ Uncle Raphie's accent."

I laughed and nodded, "He's got a pretty awesome accent, don't he?"

Jasper giggled, picking up on the fact I was using a Brooklyn accent resembling Raph's.

Jasper quietened and looked down towards his lap, "I don't think Uncle Raphie likes his accent very much, though."

"Yeah, well…" My voice trailed off. '_Uncle Raph doesn't like to be different, Jasper.'_

Jasper shrugged, "I'm not sure why, though. All my friends said they like his accent, too. I wish more people had it, like how everyone used to. One of my teachers said '_it's a dying breed'_. I'm not sure what that means, though. They said it about blue eyes, too."

I laid down beside where he stood on the mattress and he looked down at me, curious, wanting an explanation. It reminded me of the way Donnie would look back in high school – and even now, sometimes, when he asked a question – when he was waiting for a teacher to answer. '_You've been hanging around Donnie, too, haven't you?'_

"'_Dying breed' _means something that's becoming rare." I told him, wrapping my arms around him and forcing him under my body.

He squealed and laughed, struggling against my mega grip. I laughed; he was _so_ adorable!

**-Jasper is about 5-10 (a child).  
Donnie's POV**

"DOOONNIE!"

I jumped which caused the papers on my desk to fall and float down towards my carpeted ground.

"UNCLE DONNIE!" Jasper's voice screeched.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I told him.

I stood from my desk and hurried into the lounge room. Jasper was crouched over near the – broken – glass coffee table, sniffling and holding his stomach. My heart jumped in my chest. I walked over cautiously, being careful of the glass littering the ground, placing my hands on the small boy's shoulders.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, cupping the side of his face with my hand.

He sniffed and brought one hand up from his stomach, showing blood. I breathed in sharply and looked into his glassy blue eyes.

"_What happened_?"

Jasper looked down at his lap and mumbled miserably, "I-I tripped over my sh-shoe laces a-an-and…" He pointed to the glass on the ground, "I-I tri-tried to s-stop, I really did, a-and I-I didn't mean to-,"  
"Sh, sh," I wrapped my arms around him softly, "It's okay, Jasper."  
I pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes, "I need to bandage you up, okay?"

He nodded and leaned against my chest. I carefully placed one arm under the back of his knees and put my other arm across his back and stood up slowly, carrying him to the infirmary. I placed him on the bed, wincing when he did, and retrieved the first aid kit.

I frowned at his shirt which was in my way of examining and treating the wound. I pulled out a pair of scissors. Seeing the fear on Jasper's face, I explained.

"I can't help you when you're shirt is in the way."

"Oh," Jasper avoided my gaze, "R-Right."

I carefully placed the scissors over the cloth and began cutting, until the shirt became nothing but bloodied rags.

"U-Uncle Don?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

I placed the pieces of material in the bin before turning to him, "Yeah, Jasper?"

"I-Is Dad going to be mad at me?" He whispered, rubbing his arm across his nose.

"_Mad?_" I repeated, shaking my head in disbelief, "Jasper, your dad… He loves you _so_ much. He could _never_ be mad at you."  
"Disappointed?" Jasper mumbled.

"Jasper," I sat beside him on the bed and used one of my fingers to turn his head around so that he was looking me in the eyes, "Your dad will _not_ be upset with you, okay? He'll be worried but not upset. Everybody makes mistakes, okay? Even your dad."

Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Dad _never_ makes mistakes."  
I laughed quietly and stroked his brown hair, "You're overestimating him, Jasper."

Jasper shrugged and winced, crouching over. I winced, too, and refocused on helping him with his wound. I stood back up and hurried to the sink, filling a bucket with water and grabbing the box of sponges. I walked back over to the bed and Jasper looked down at his lap.

"U-Uncle Don?" He mumbled again.

"Yes, Jasper?" I replied, grabbing one of the sponges and dipping in the water before squeezing it so that it wasn't drenched. I gently brushed it against the blood that was on Jasper's skin.

"I…" Jasper sighed, "H-How long is this going to be here?"

He looked down at his stomach.

"I'm not sure, Jazz." I told him quietly, using the nickname Mikey had given him, "I need to clean it first before I can get a look at it."

He nodded meekly, cringing as I began cleaning the wound instead of just around it. I was as careful as I could and felt guilty for not watching Jasper more while he was here. I'd needed to keep on working on the new invention I was releasing for my company, though, since its release date was getting nearer and nearer.

I sighed as I finished with the sponge and placed it on the side, "I-I'm sorry, Jasper. I should've been paying more attention to what you were doing. I… I'm sorry."

Jasper shook his head, "It's not your fault. I was the one running inside."

"I should've been watching you, though." I told him, inspecting Jasper's cut. I could tell he wanted to argue that it wasn't my fault but his – he was so much like his dad, Leo – but he kept quiet so that I could keep tending his wound.

Once I was finished cleaning it, I realised that it was nothing but a small cut on the left side of his stomach, which was deep enough to cause a lot of bleeding but not deep enough to cause a scar.

"It's very small, isn't it?" Jazz mumbled.

I nodded and grabbed a few bandages from my first aid kit and began to bandage him up, "It should heal up in no time, Jasper. You'll probably need to go three or so days without school and just rest, though, just to be safe. Alright?"

"Alright." Jasper replied quietly, his voice hushed.

"Hey," I waited until he looked at me before continuing, "Leo-er-'Dad' won't be upset with you."

"I know." Jasper said.

I stared at him doubtfully.

"I just…" He sighed, "I feel really stupid."

I smiled meekly and placed my hand over his head, "Don't worry, Jasper. Nobody but me and your dad will need to know."

"Does he need to know?" Jasper whispered.

I opened my mouth and paused, not sure what to say, "I-I think that would be best."

Jasper sighed and nodded hesitantly. Once I finished bandaging him up, I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. I packed up the first aid kit and cleaned everything up. I turned to Jasper and his pants which had blood stains on them. Jasper looked at them, too, and frowned.

I walked to the bed and bent down, opening the cupboard from underneath it and pulling out underwear and a pair of pants which were Jasper's size. I stood up and placed the clothing on the bedside table.

"Do you want to, um?" I gestured to what he wore.

"I-I…" Jasper gently touched his stomach, near the cut. It would be painful for him to bend over, since the cut would have pressure put on it.

"Here, I'll help." I offered. I took off his shoes and socks, before pulling his track pants off. I tugged off his underwear and realised that the blood had soaked up the clothing and was now sticking to his skin. If it dried there…

I sighed and stood up, retrieving the small bucket of water and sponge before cleaning his skin. Jasper's cheeks went red and he avoided looking at me. '_Poor guy.'_ I sighed sympathetically. Once I was finished cleaning off the blood and redressing him I gently placed the blanket over him.

"Are you okay? Want anything?" I asked.

"N-Not r-rea-really." Jasper stuttered, embarrassed.

I nodded, "You need to have lots of water to get your fluids back up. You lost quite a lot of blood. I'll call 'Dad' and let him know you're gonna be here for a bit longer."

Jasper nodded meekly.

I leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, "Just don't sleep yet, okay, Jasper?"

"O-Okay, Un-Uncle D-D-Donnie." Jasper hesitated, "Love you."

He buried his face into his pillow, embarrassed.

I smiled lightly, "Love you, too, Jasper."

**A/N: Requests welcome! If you would like me to expand on one of the ideas from a chapter just let me know, the same for if you would like to use Jasper in one of your own fan fictions. **

*****WARNING!** I will be changing the title of this fan fiction to '**Jasper Moments'**, which will **change the URL** of this fan fiction. Just letting you all know in case that matters. ***

**Please review! **


	3. Oneshot 3

**A/N: In this oneshot Jasper will have two older brothers; both of the older brothers are twins; Kuroko and Kyle. **

**_Oneshot_**

Leonardo felt a content sigh leave his lips. He was lying across the lounge, snuggled against his chest, the two covered in blankets. They had been watching a show – Jasper had persisted Leo watched it with him – but Jasper had been too tired to last until the end.

Slowly, careful not to wake his son, Leo reached for the controller and turned the television off. He bent his head down and kissed the back of the small boy's head, before standing up and tucking him in. Jasper's sapphire blue eyes fluttered open.

"Where you goin'?" The small boy mumbled tiredly.

"Go to sleep, Buddy." Leonardo replied softly, placing a hand on his son's head.

"Bu'… Um…" Jasper let out a yawn and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As night dawned, the four brothers – Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo – began awaking. Mikey had retreated to the kitchen to help their father, Splinter, with breakfast. Raphael and Leonardo had gone to the dojo; Leo to meditate and Raph to pound his punching bag. Donnie, of course, had gone to his lab to continue on his inventing.

In the lounge room, in front of the blank black television screen, covered and tucked in blankets, laying on the lounge, little Jasper Hamato stirred.

"Daddy?" He mumbled, still half asleep. His eyes slowly opened and he surveyed his surroundings. Surroundings of which his father was not a part of.

He slowly swung his legs from the lounge and plopped onto the carpeted ground. He snuck to the edge of the lounge and peeked around it. What time was it? He hoped he wouldn't haft to go back to bed. Oh, wait, he could hear Uncle Mikey and Grandad-dy cooking breakfast – that meant it was night-time; time to get up. A small smile appeared on his lips and he headed for the dojo, knowing his father would be there. He hesitated by the doorway; he wasn't allowed in the dojo without very special permission.

"Come in, Jasper." Leonardo said, opening his eyes.

Jasper breathed in a deep breath and hurried to his father – who had started standing up from his meditative pose – and tackled him. The blue clad ninja stumbled, keeping his arms tight around his son, before regaining his balance and standing up straight. He heaved his son to his waist. Raphael, at his punching, smirked.

"You're gettin' big, aren't you, Jasper?" Leonardo asked, ignoring Raph.

"A little bit, I suppose." The small child shrugged. He looked to his father's eyes, "Do you know wha's for breakfast yet?"

"Nah." Leonardo glanced around the room, "You seen your brothers yet?"  
"No." Jasper replied, "But they'll turn up, won't they?"

Leonardo let out a heavy sigh and smiled weakly, "Yeah."

His two older sons, Kuroko and Kyle, both twins and aged at eight years old, had proved themselves to be very mischievous children. Despite being the middle child, Kyle was generally the one to lead their so-called '_expeditions_'.

"I hope they're not up to something stupid again." Jasper sighed as Leonardo carried him out of the dojo and towards the kitchen.

"Probably best not to let our hopes get to high." Leonardo said.

"Yeah." Jasper replied. Leonardo chuckled.

Mikey poked his head out of the archway that connected the kitchen to the dining room, which was separated from the rest of the lair by a simple half-wall.

"Dinner's almost ready." He informed the two with a smile before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Leonardo, who now stood in the middle of the lounge room, placed Jasper down lounge.

"You get ready for breakfast – I'm going to go look for your brothers."

"'Kay." Jasper went on his way to where his father had directed him, while Leonardo headed up the stairs to his sons' room. The three were always complaining about having to share. _"When can I get my __**own**__ room?"_ They always asked. _"When you're older."_ Leonardo would reply. Ten, he would specify. When Kuroko and Kyle were ten, they could all have their own room._ "But then Jasper won't haft to wait that whole extra year we did!"_ The twins would complain. Because that one year mattered so very, very much. Leonardo heaved a sigh and rubbed at the creases on his forehead, smoothing them over. He arrived at their room and knocked on the door twice before opening it. He could hear the two scurrying and was half thankful that they were still here in the lair and not exploring the sewer tunnels on their own, but was also suspicious of the hushed whispers they made.

"What are you two up to?" Leonardo demanded.

Kuroko and Kyle stared up at him from the middle of the room innocently, their hands behind their shells.

"Nothing." They replied in synchronisation

"Hands. Now. All four of them."

The two glanced at each other, sighed in defeat, and then showed what was in their hands; chocolate.

"And what's this?" Leo asked.

"Um… Just… Just chocolate." Kyle said.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah."

Leonardo turned to face Kuroko, knowing that he was most likely to spoil their plans, "And what were yous planning to do with this 'chocolate'?"

Kyle felt his throat tighten and his shoulders slump, knowing, too, that Kuroko would – unwillingly, unknowingly – give them up. He had a knack of saying the wrong thing and this generally caused them to get punished. Of course, this would happen either way, but Kyle preferred to be punished for a prank they had pulled, not one they had been planning to.

"We were," Kuroko hesitated and glanced back at Kyle.

"I asked the question, Kuroko. You're talking to me. Not Kyle."

Kuroko gulped and nodded, "Y-Yeah. I-I know." Again, Kuroko hesitated, "We were… Going to… Give them to Jasper? As a present?"

Leonardo nodded, "So you weren't going to eat them?"

Kuroko hesitantly shook his head, his eyes staying on his father's. Leonardo searched for some glimpse of his son's give-aways. There was none. So, they were going to give the chocolates to Jasper? But there was no way this was just some act of kindness. Kuroko and Kyle, do something nice? No.

"So, why don't you try one, then, Kuroko?"

His son's blue eyes widened, "T-Try one? B-B-But- but- but- I mean, they're-they're for-for… For… O-Okay."

Kuroko turned to Kyle, who flashed him an _'it was nice knowing you_' smile. Letting out a hesitant sigh, Kuroko plopped one of the chocolates into his mouth. As Leonardo had expected, this did not end well. As it had turned out, the chocolates were not actually chocolates; merely disguised as such. Leonardo was not sure what they were really made of, nor was he certain that he wanted to know. All he knew was that the 'chocolates' were a bad, bad thing. Both Kuroko and Kyle grieved over their prank-items, which Leonardo had disposed of in the sewer waters, and had watched as they drifted away.

"It took us weeks to make those!" Kyle had whinged, earning a scolding look from his father.

"Come on," Leonardo sighed, "Breakfast should be ready."

The second the whole of the Hamato family had sat down, Michelangelo leaned towards the twins to ask about their latest expedition. Jasper frowned at them from his end of the table, next to his father. Donnie sat on Leonardo's other side and asked what they had been up to now. Leonardo gave a brief explanation.

"And they thought I was stupid enough to eat them?" Jasper gasped, obviously insulted.

"Hey!" Kyle said indignantly, "You know, one day we might give you an actual box of chocolates!"

"Pff." Jasper scoffed.

Splinter rolled his eyes and smiled. The three sometimes really did remind him of the "old days". It was always odd to think back to when Donatello and Michelangelo had both taken an interest to pranking.

"It would've worked." Kuroko stated confidently.

"Sure." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.  
"It would have!" Kyle insisted.

"Enough." Leo said, his voice growing evermore steadier with annoyance.

Mikey laughed. All eyes turned to him for an explanation of the sudden humour.

"Well, it's just," Mikey said as he picked up a fork and poked at his scrambled eggs, "You know, yous remember when Raph used to call Leo 'mother hen'? It's just funny that now he's… Um… It… It sounds funnier in my head."

Raph rolled his eyes. There was a beat of silence.

"It's funny thinking of Dad as a kid." Kuroko said as he shovelled a pile of eggs into his mouth.

The four brothers laughed.

"I don't think he was ever a kid." Mikey teased, flashing his blue clad brother a grin, "He was always way too serious for all that. Weren't you, Leo?"

"Well, I wasn't… I wasn't _always_ serious." Leo said defensively.

Raphael scoffed and humour lightened his eyes, "Yeah yer were, Leo. A teacher's pet, too. Nevah broke a single rule."

Leonardo raised his eye bridge at that.  
Donatello raised his eye bridge, too, "What? So you did break the rules?"

Leonardo shrugged and returned his focus to his breakfast, and smiled slyly, "Maybe once or twice."

At this, Splinter's ears perked up.

"Seriously?" Raphael asked.

"Well, you don't seriously thought I waited up all those nights for you, do you?" Leonardo still did not look up from his food.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold it up jus' a minute. Those nights you lectured me for bein' reckless and goin' out and stayin' out late-,"

"You're the one who gave me the idea." Leo said, clarifying, "To, you know, say I was staying up waiting for you."

"How?" Raphael frowned.

Leo shrugged, "You jumped to an assumption. One that involved me not breaking the rules and… I don't know, I just took it. Why admit to breaking the rules, and get in trouble, when I could just tag the blame on you? Made my excursions to the surface a lot easier."

"Is that so?" Splinter asked.

Leonardo opened his mouth, as though to speak, but no words came out.

"Ooh, busted!" Michelangelo cooed.

"Busted, indeed." Splinter said.  
"I-It was a long time ago, though," Leo said, fearing being punished, "I mean-,"

"Busted, indeed." Splinter repeated.  
Raphael smirked, obviously liking this.

* * *

"I can't believe Daddy used to break the rules!" Jasper exclaimed, flopping onto his bed.

They were all gathered in their bedroom. Their father was in the dojo, being 'disciplined'. None of the three understood what the word meant entirely.

"Me, neither." Kyle said, frowning, "I mean, all these times he telling's us off, and he's used to break the rules, too! That's so unfair!"

"I don't think Daddy broke the rules like you and Kuroko, though." Jasper said, "Yous two break the kinda rules that Uncle Mikey broke."

"Yeah… But still." Kyle said grudgingly.

There was a prolonged pause in which nobody spoke.

"You guys ever notice how dark it is down here, compared to topside?" Jasper asked softly.

"Not really." Kyle said.

Kuroko made a humming sound; _mm-mm_. 'No', in word-form. Jasper felt his cheeks burn.

"M-Me, neither."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. ****J**


	4. Oneshot 4 - Share With Me!

**"****Elliot" is Mikey's son, has sea green skin and bright baby blue eyes.**

**Jasper has leaf green skin and bright blue eyes. **

**They are both about 3-5 years old. **

* * *

**Oneshot: Share With Me!**

Elliot had the best toy in the world. He could use it as a shoe, or to put his toys in it. He could use it as a weapon, or as a shield. He could even use it to hide his super-secret chocolate stash. Jasper saw how fun the toy was. He saw Elliot laughing and playing with it. He decided he wanted to play with it and so he marched up to Elliot.

"Can I play with it, too?" Jasper asked.

Elliot frowned at him, "But it's mine and I'm playing with i'."

"But I want to play with it, too." Jasper said.

"I said 'no'." Elliot replied stubbornly.

Jasper frowned and anger boiled within him. He tried to snatch the toy from Elliot but the sea green turtle pulled it out of reach.

"I wanna play! You hafta share with me!" Jasper said angrily.

"No I not!"

The two began to wrestle each other across the ground, grappling for the toy, shoving each other roughly. Jasper managed to snatch the toy and grasped it tightly but Elliot jumped at him, grabbing it back. Jasper frowned angrily and tried to jump for it again but Elliot was much taller than Jasper and so he merely held it out of reach. Jasper knocked Elliot over and made to grab the toy but a larger leaf green hand picked it up before he could. He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… H-Hey, Dad." Jasper grinned sheepishly, knowing that the blue clad ninja had seen both Elliot and himself wrestling across the ground.

"Why are you two fighting over an empty tissue box?" Leonardo raised his eye ridge to the two younger turtles.

"It's my toy!" Elliot fumed, standing up and pointing at Jasper accusingly, "He t'wy steal it from me!"

Leonardo bent down so that he was at eye-level with the two. He looked to Jasper.

"Is that true, Jasper?" Leonardo asked.

Jasper bowed his head and shrugged, "He not sharing and so I want make him share."

"I no share! I never share!" Elliot said defiantly.

"Never?" Leonardo asked. Jasper frowned at his cousin angrily; he _had_ to share!

"Never." Elliot confirmed.

"But it's more fun to play with people, Elliot." Leonardo said, smiling at the small boy who reminded him of his little brother Michelangelo so very much, "And, look, if you both play together I will get you some more of these toys."

"Really?" Both Elliot and Jasper's eyes lit up.

"Really." Leonardo confirmed, "But only if you both play together – _nicely_, that is."

"Okay." Both Elliot and Jasper grinned.

* * *

Mikey had the best toy in the world. He could use it as a shoe, or to put his toys in it. He could use it as a weapon, or as a shield. He could even use it to hide his super-secret chocolate stash. Leo saw how fun the toy was. He saw Mikey laughing and playing with it. He decided he wanted to play with it and so he marched up to Mikey.

"Can I play with it, too?" Leo asked.

Mikey frowned at him, "But it's mine and I'm playing with i'."

"But I want to play with it, too." Leo said.

"I said 'no'." Mikey replied stubbornly.

Leo frowned and anger boiled within him. He tried to snatch the toy from Mikey but the sea green turtle pulled it out of reach.

"I wanna play! You hafta share with me!" Leo said angrily.

"No I not!"

The two began to wrestle each other across the ground, grappling for the toy, shoving each other roughly. Leo managed to snatch the toy and grasped it tightly but Mikey jumped at him, grabbing it back. Leo frowned angrily and tried to jump for it again but Mikey was much taller than Leo and so he merely held it out of reach. Leo knocked Mikey over and made to grab the toy but a rat-like hand picked it up before he could. He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh… H-Hey, Dad." Leo grinned sheepishly, knowing that Splinter had seen both Mikey and himself wrestling across the ground.

"Why are you two fighting over an empty tissue box?" The rat asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's my toy!" Mikey fumed, standing up and pointing at Leo accusingly, "He t'wy steal it from me!"

Splinter bent down so that he was at eye-level with the two. He looked to Leo.

"Is that true, Leo?" Splinter asked.

Leo bowed his head and shrugged, "He not sharing and so I want make him share."

"I no share! I never share!" Mikey said defiantly.

"Never?" Splinter asked. Leo frowned at his brother angrily; he _had_ to share!

"Never." Mikey confirmed.

"But it's more fun to play with people, Mikey." Splinter said, adding, "And, if you both play together, I will get you some more of these toys."

"Really?" Both Mikey and Leo's eyes lit up.

"Really." Splinter confirmed, "But only if you both play together – _nicely_, that is."

"Okay." Both Mikey and Leo grinned.

* * *

**Just a quick little oneshot. My best friend who is really amazing came up with the idea. :P :) **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Monster in the Corner

**A/N: This oneshot is placed in normal-2003/2007/2012-mix universe. Generally just the basic "Raph = hothead", "Leo = leader", etc. Except that Jasper exists, obviously. :)**

**AGES: Leo (21), Jasper (5)**

* * *

**_Oneshot – Monster In the Corner_**

Leonardo looked up from his book as his door creaked open, a small head popping inside. Jasper had tears dribbling down his cheeks and was clutching both his blanket and toy bunny close.

"Jasper?" Leo asked.

He set his book on his bedside table and gestured for his son to come inside. Jasper hesitated before stepping in, shutting the door behind himself. The boy wore a slightly-too-big white shirt which had blue lines on the edges of the gaps left for his head and arms to fit through. Leonardo helped Jasper onto the bed when he was within arm's reach. A small sob left the boys lips, causing Leonardo's heart to tremble.

"It's okay." Leonardo said quietly, concern tinting his voice.

Jasper nodded vigorously and another tear slipped down his cheek. Leonardo could feel Jasper's small chubby arms wrap around his neck and his face bury itself. The blue clad ninja pressed his hand onto Jasper's shell and began to move his fingers, rubbing soothing circles in the way Splinter used to when Leonardo had been younger.

"What happened?" The blue clad ninja asked, his tone soft.

Jasper slowly pulled back and sniffled, rubbing at his tear-covered cheeks.

"Th-There was-was a-a-a m-monte-ter in my-my cor-corner an-and-," Jasper sobbed; a hiccough left his lips.

"A monster?" Leo asked, not sure whether he should be feeling better or worse.

After all, he knew better than to not believe in monsters. Was what Jasper had seen real, or fake? Leonardo hoped it had been the latter. A train from an overhead subway rattled past, the sound faint due to the thickness of the walls and floors of the sewers. Jasper whimpered and snuggled closer to his father.

"He m-mad now, s-see? He growl-wling." Jasper whimpered.

Leonardo hesitated. What was he supposed to say? What had Splinter said when they were younge-_that was it!_

"Don't worry." Leo said, sitting up, "I know how to keep it away from your room."

"You-You do?" Jasper asked.

He was sitting cross-legged, his blue eyes brighter due to his tears, one hand half way through wiping away one of his tears and his other hand was in his lap. Leonardo smiled lightly and bent down, placed a kiss on his son's head and then got up from his bed. He opened the bottom draw of his bedside table and opened the box that was there. He shuffled through the items before pulling out a small nightlight.

"What's that?" Jasper asked quietly.

"It's a nightlight." Leonardo said, "If you put it on in your room, then the monster won't come in."

"How does that work?" Jasper asked, sliding down from his bed, eyeing the small globe, "Where did you get it?"

Leo smiled sheepishly as the memory replayed in his mind.

"Uh, your grandad gave it to me when I was little and it helped." The blue clad ninja said, his cheeks burning at the memory.

Jasper bit his bottom lip and reached out for it. Leo carefully placed the light in his son's hands.

"You want me to help you put it in?" The father asked.

Jasper nodded. Leo picked his son up and stood, carrying him to his room. The walls were painted a soft blush-pink, upon Jasper's request, and books and stationary were scattered around on the floor, in an '_organised mess_' sort of way, apparently. Leonardo walked to the bed and sat Jasper down, taking the lightbulb and putting it into the nearby wall. Jasper leaned over the edge of the bed and stared at it.

"_That's_ gonna keep the monsters away?" Jasper asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"I know it doesn't look much." Leo said, placing a hand on his sons shell, "But it'll help."

"If you say so." Jasper shrugged. He hesitated and then leaned forward and kissed his father's cheek, "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, Buddy." Leo smiled, wrapping his arms around his son.

"I.. I love you." Jasper murmured, his cheeks darkening.

Leonardo cupped Jasper's cheek and he rested his forehead on his son's.

"I love you more." Leo whispered.

"Love you most." Jasper said, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review? (any ideas, requests or suggestions are ****very**** welcome &amp; remember the more details the more likely you get what you want :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or "low red moon" by Ivy Devlin. **

**A/N: This oneshot was pretty heavily influenced by Ivy Devlin's novel "low red moon"**

**Warning: there is mention of death. **

******_Oneshot 6  
_**_it is in the times of darkness that we find the light_

I was covered in blood when they found me.

I didn't remember why.

I didn't remember finding him. I didn't remember what happened. I didn't remember sitting down with his… body. I didn't remember sitting there as the cold night air nipped at my skin, or as the gleaming moon rose further into the sky, only just viewable from between the skyscrapers. I was with him all night on that rooftop. I didn't remember that, either. I didn't even remember being found. Uncle Don had said that he had come and found me after he had gotten a call from Uncle Raph. He had come to find Uncle Raph crying, and me…

And me. Sitting there.

The first thing I remember since that night is Uncle Don telling Uncle Mikey that, at first, he had thought that I was dead, too. That I had been covered in blood beside the body, clutching his dead cold hand, unblinking and still. That I had almost ripped the hand from the body when he had tried to pry me away. I had been clutching to what was left of my father, as though that could somehow bring him back. It couldn't. My father was dead. He had died, and nobody knew how or why, just that it had happened.

But he hadn't just died.

My father had been murdered.

Uncle Raph was sure I'd seen something. At one point he had screamed in my face, clutched my arms and shaken me, and had tried to force some memory from me, tried to force _something_ from me. The others had needed to pull him back, because I wouldn't. I wouldn't shield my face, pull back, or push him away. I wouldn't move. Couldn't. I had felt so empty, everything had been dark. Gone. Like I had died, too, like Uncle Don had thought when he had first found me. I couldn't remember what had happened after that, just that, suddenly, I was standing before his grave. The day had been warm, the sky bright, hopeful, and very unfitting. There were no grey clouds, no rain, and no sad music playing in the background. Because it was no movie. It was real. Happening.

I think it was then I lost it. I went into hysterics. I began screaming, crying, thrashing around wildly. Grandad had pulled me back and held me against his chest tightly, stroking the side of my face, murmuring words of comfort. I continued to shake and the tears didn't stop. I thought they never would. I thought the tears would just keep coming, and coming, and coming. But they did stop, if only because I had no more to give. I couldn't speak after that. My voice had shrivelled up and my throat had turned to sandpaper, making any attempt at conversation painful both emotionally, mentally and physical, all at once. All I could think about was that freshly turned patch of dirt, where my father would lie. Forever.

I didn't remember finding him. I didn't even remember the last thing I had said to him. He was gone.

And yet, by some cruel twist of fate, I was still here.


End file.
